Le Banquier Aveugle : Une Légère Déviation Scénaristique
by Hachka
Summary: "Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes" dit John en fixant la mafieuse chinoise. "Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous crois pas" répondit-elle en continuant à sourire. Mais il avait encore un atout dans sa poche.


**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes appartient à A. C. Doyle. Ce qu'en en fait Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat est juste admirable.

**Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne sais pas combien de vous sont familiers avec le concept physique et mathématique de l'équilibre stable. Il s'agit d'un point qui, lorsqu'on lui applique une légère variation, revient à sa position initiale. C'est un peu le cas ici.

Et aussi, spéciale dédicace à Agathe :'D

* * *

Le Banquier Aveugle : une légère déviation scénaristique

* * *

John Watson revint à lui et fut immédiatement assailli par une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière du crâne. Il plissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Il se concentra sur son environnement, tirant le maximum d'informations en quelques secondes. Il était dans une pièce très sombre, éclairée par plusieurs feux qui l'empêchaient d'ouvrir ses paupières trop brusquement. Le bruit de plusieurs respirations calmes qui se réverbéraient contre les murs lui indiqua que la pièce était très grande, ou du moins très longue. L'humidité et l'âcreté de l'air lui firent tout de suite penser à des marécages ou, plus probablement, des égouts.

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il fit tourner sa tête en faisant fonctionner sa mâchoire, mimant la désorientation. Il compta au moins cinq hommes dans la pièce, debout les mains croisés derrière le dos -gardes du corps- et, il jura silencieusement, Sarah, attachée et bâillonnée.

\- Un livre est comme un jardin magique qui tient dans la poche, fit une voix à l'accent chinois prononcé.

John porta son attention sur la silhouette qui, jusque là, était cachée dans l'ombre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la coupe de cheveux et le maintien aristocrate de la présentatrice du spectacle de cirque. Il manqua de rouler des yeux en voyant les immenses lunettes noires qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et la manière théâtrale dont elle les retira. Aucune personne un tant soit peu intelligente ne sacrifierait un de ses cinq sens pour une entrée dramatique.

Il testa les liens qui maintenaient ses avant-bras à la chaise mais il n'y avait aucun jeu. Ses mollets également ne bougèrent pas mais le bois plia légèrement sous la pression.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Sarah et la trouva les yeux dilatés de terreur et les joues mouillées de larmes. Si, comme il le supposait fortement, ils allaient subir un interrogatoire musclé, il allait devoir rapidement détourner leur attention sur sa propre personne. Sarah n'avait absolument aucun entraînement militaire à la torture et il devait être évident pour tout le monde qu'elle était, actuellement, son point faible.

La mafieuse chinoise se planta devant lui et dévoila un rictus carnassier.

\- Proverbe chinois, monsieur Holmes.

John cligna deux fois des yeux, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qu'elle disait. Il articula un « quoi ? » silencieux avant de réaliser.

\- Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous crois pas, répondit-elle en continuant à sourire.

Son visage était un mélange de sadisme, de satisfaction et de cupidité. Elle glissa une main dans son blouson et John ne put empêcher le frisson qui le secoua. En un éclair il réalisa tout ce qui, dans le portefeuille qu'elle saisit, était au nom de son colocataire.

\- Carte de crédit, au nom de S. Holmes, commença-t-elle en sortant le rectangle de plastique.

Elle le leva au niveau de son visage et le retourna entre ses doigts, comme pour la montrer à ses hommes de main. Son sourire s'élargit quand John baissa le tête, les épaules basses.

\- Ce n'est pas la mienne, il me l'a prêtée, fit John tout en sachant à quel point c'était inutile.

\- Un chèque de cinq milles livres, continua la chinoise en l'ignorant complètement, au nom de M. Sherlock Holmes.

\- Je devais veiller dessus pour lui, grogna John en voyant le chèque tomber sur le sol humide.

Sa partie pragmatique se lamenta pour les factures qu'il comptait payer avec. Il allait devoir faire un paquet d'heures supplémentaires à la clinique pour compenser. En supposant qu'après cette soirée Sarah ne le mette pas purement et simplement dehors. En supposant qu'il survive à cette soirée. Bordel.

\- Des places de théâtre au nom de Holmes...

\- Je sais que c'est troublant, répondit John en relevant la tête, mais ce n'est pas moi.

Il n'allait pas baisser les bras sans se battre. Après tout, il avait aussi dans son portefeuille la preuve qu'il était John Watson.

\- On l'a entendu de votre propre bouche.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton incrédule.

\- Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je travaille toujours seul, cita la petite femme avec un air supérieur.

\- J'ai vraiment dit ça ? demanda John à personne en particulier avant de se souvenir.

_Car personne ne peut rivaliser avec mon immense intellect !_

John regarda la mafieuse chinoise avec incrédulité. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait réellement prendre au sérieux un homme hurlant dans une fente de boîte aux lettres ? Ces imbéciles ne connaissaient pas le mot « sarcasme » ? Même les passants dans la rue n'auraient pas pu se tromper sur le fait qu'il n'était _pas_ Sherlock Holmes.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous persuader que je l'imitais, répondit-il avec le même sarcasme avant de se faire pointer un canon de pistolet entre les deux yeux

Il eut le réflexe de se rejeter en arrière mais la chaise empêcha tout retrait. La bouffée d'adrénaline qui le submergea fit trembler tous ses muscles et il se força une fois encore à prendre de grandes inspirations.

\- Attendez, attendez ! cria-t-il avec un brin d'hystérie. Regardez les autres cartes !

Le pistolet resta à hauteur de son visage mais la chinoise baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son portefeuille.

\- Il y a une autre carte de crédit au nom de J. H. Watson. Une carte de fidélité de Tesco au nom de Watson. Et ma putain de carte d'identité ! Avec une photo !

Elle fronça les sourcils et sa poigne se resserra sur le manche du pistolet, faisant crisser l'acier. De l'autre main, elle essaya d'extraire la carte d'identité en question mais le cuir abîmé du portefeuille lui refusa l'accès.

Elle émit un claquement de langue et, immédiatement, quatre autres armes à feu furent pointées dans sa direction et celle de Sarah qui émit un gémissement terrifié. La chinoise glissa le pistolet dans la poche de son manteau et extirpa finalement la carte. Elle s'approcha d'un des feux pour regarder attentivement la photo d'identité. Cette dernière devait bien avoir dix ans mais John était clairement reconnaissable dessus, avec sa coupe militaire.

\- John Hamish Watson, articula-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit John avec un brin d'impatience. Maintenant que vous savez que vous avez le mauvais homme, est-ce que vous pouvez nous détacher, moi et ma compagne. Je vous promet de ne pas presser de charges pour kidnapping.

La chinoise le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis posa lentement le portefeuille sur la forme cachée par un drap.

\- Très intelligent, monsieur Holmes, de vous être construit une seconde identité, fit-t-elle en repointant le pistolet vers sa figure. Mais je suis plus intelligente.

John rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un profond soupir mental. Bordel.

* * *

**A.N** : Des fois, j'ai la vague impression de me troller toute seule. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.


End file.
